1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of safety device for handguns, and more particularly to devices for the prevention of accidental discharge of handguns.
2. Prior Art
The unintentional discharge of a handgun has been a source of needless injury for many years. Children playing with guns found in the home have been injured or killed at an alarming rate due to accidential firings. Numerous procedures and devices have been suggested to render a firearm "safe" or inoperative in order to prevent accidental firings. In most cases, attempts to prevent accidental dischage require that the firearm be disassembled or maintained in an unloaded condition. Accordingly, the firearm must be reassembled or loaded prior to use. Since most handguns are kept by owners for protection against emergency situations such as the entry of an intruder in the home, it is desirable that the firearm be rendered operable as quickly as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,144, entitled "Handgun Safety Device", issued to this inventor discloses a quick release safety device for handguns, which permits a gun to be safely stored in a loaded and fully assembled condition. The device includes a rod which is inserted through the gun barrel and into the empty cartridge chamber. The rod is held in position by a cable which loops around the back of the gun. The device is removable by applying manual pressure to a cap at the front of the rod which depresses a spring and releases the tension on the cable. This device requires a suitable gripping point at the back of the gun and the exposed cable is subject to tampering.
As will be described, the present invention represents an improvement over the above-referenced patent, whereby the locking mechanism of the safety device is entirely within the gun.